Altáriel Tinúviel
by Mah F
Summary: A pequena Altáriel Tinúviel levada pelo Anduin até Valfenda,vai passar por muitas aventuras.E também por romance. Fiction bem romance. Personagem principal Thranduil.
1. Chapter 1

O anduin corria calmo pelas planices ao longe,ao seu lado o murmurio das inúmeras cachoeiras,da luz do sol elas faziam lindos arcos-íris.  
>Lindir,o amigo,como era conhecido,e também,conselheiro e guardião o menestrel dde Valfenda.<br>Passeava com Meriel,dama de companhia de Lady Arwen quando visitava o pai.  
>Um dos braços do rio era bem iluminado pela luz do sol e cortava toda a cidade elfica.<br>Parando embaixo de uma macieira.  
>Meriel preparava um piquenique para eles,já não era de pouco tempo que eles se cortejavam,Lindir tinha muito carinho e também amor por Meriel.<br>Enquanto conversavam sobre a cidade e seus habitantes Meriel se distraia com o rio.  
>-Meriel?Meriel?Meriel,por acaso está me ouvindo?Lindir tentou pegar em seu rosto.<br>-Oh!Não!  
>-Não?Lindir se sentiu constrangido,talvez por falar demais e deixá-la cansada.<br>-Oh!perdoe-me se a chateei, . Ele se desculpou levantando.  
>A elfa então confusa,por ver Lindir se erguer o puxou pela mão.<br>-Não !Lindir olhe,ali no rio entre aquele veio de cesta.  
>Este se sentiu aliviado em saber que não era chato,mas o que haveria ali?<br>-Será que você consegue pegar a cesta,ali não deve ser fundo.  
>Olhando para a cesta,parecia ser uma outra cesta de piquenique perdida por cheia de panos coloridos de tons de azul e rosa,com contas de pérolas,mas talvez a comida já tenha sido levada pelo não podia ver o que tinha dentro porque o pano envolvia todo o objeto.<br>-Acho que consigo pegar- Lindir,ele tirou a capa e também a primeira túnica que usava ficando com a camisa de baixo-provavelmente não é nada…  
>-Bem...já que disse isso talvez tenha razã falou.<br>-Não se preocupe,pode ter sido importante para alguém,não podemos deixar o rio levá-la para longe.  
>Lindir tirou as botas e foi para a beira do rio.A água refrescante foi bem vinda,porém conforme atravessava a correnteza fortalecia-se,Meriel podia ter se enganado,aquela parte não era rasa,podia-se ver pedras,mas o que ela escondiam?<br>Ele mergulhou de repente!Sim,grandes bolsões d'água!Tão fundo que era o dobro de sua altura.  
>-Lindir!Oh!Lindir tome cuidado!Meriel gritou da outra margem.<br>-Estou bem!Presseguiu o caminho,com as águas querendo arrastá-lo para longe.  
>-Está quase perto!Meriel gritou.<br>A cesta era um bocado grande,o que deu trabalho para voltar com um peso extra.  
>Quando voltou para a borda do rio,Meriel o puxou pela mão.<br>-Está bem?Ela pôs seu chale quente pelo sol em seus ombros,o que foi bem reconfortante.  
>-Sim,agora vamos ver o que tem começou a puxar os panos.<br>-O que será que tem aí?Meriel ouxava algumas mantas de cima da cesta.  
>Quando finalmente abriram-na ambos gritaram de surpresa e imediatamente,abandonando a sua cesta roupas e chales para trás,correram de volta para a cidade.<br>Guarda não entendiam porque a pressa,muito menos seus habitante,afinal,dois elfos tão recatados e educados,corriam descontrolados de volta ao castelo.  
>Elrond,estava em seu escritorio,lendo uma carta de Celeborn,quando se incomodou pelo crescente furdúncio,sim isso mesmo,furdúncio que chegava a sua porta.<br>Levantando-se para prestar atenção,ouvia-se muitos correndo e falar para alguem este alguém não ouvia.  
>Elrond sobressaltou e deixou suas cartas cairem quando a porta foi aberta num rompante e Lindir surgiu molhado e sem botas diante dele com Meriel,esbaforida atrá menestrel estava desesperado com algo nas mãos,uma cesta.<br>Não conseguia formar palavra alguma,e ele logo se aproximou para ver o que era.  
>E na cesta que o elfo uma pequena criança que ele percebeu ser um pequenino elfo.<br>Ou melhor pequena elfa.  
>Estava imóvel e um pouquinho pálida,mas não morta,se não fosse feito algo o quanto antes.<br>Ela tinha os olhos e mãozinhas fechadas,a roupa estava bem gelda...então ela estava no rio,já que Lindir estava todo ensopado e descalç lábios estavam azuis.  
>-Que os valar tenham piedade desta a pegou.<br>-Senhor...A voz de Lindir era por demais fraca- será que?  
>-Ainda não meu caro disse-preciso de mantas secas para ela,depressa- ordenou a um dos guardas- vou para a ala de cura,- Elrond saiu apressado pela porta seguido pelo casal- e você Lindir,vá se secar assim como Meriel,procure descansar.<br>-Ela estava falou- E o rio a trouxe.  
>-Lindir,ela provavelmente passou por maus bocados,não sei de onde possa ter vindo,mas se o Anduin a trouxe para nós,então vamos cuidar dela.<br>Elrond a carregava agora como se fosse um de seus três filhos,quando bebês,junto ao coração,enrolado em uma manta,para dar calor a pobrezinha.  
>-Deixe-a em minhas mãos- o senhor de Imladris pediu- confie em mim,se ela chegou até nós é porque não é a hora dela partir.<br>Lindir confiava em seu mestre,mas alguém tão indefesa com aquela mãe ou pai,que zelasse pela segurança dela,que terror terá acometido a vida dela em tão pouco tempo.  
>Enquanto via Elrond se afastar apressadamente ele foi amparado por algum guarda amigo dele,que o levou a seus junto com Líbelle foi para sua casa.<br>Até anoitecer,ele não recebeu noticias do mestre.  
>Não se falava em outra coisa,a curiosa cesta que trouxe a pequenina elfa.<br>Elrond,olhava aquela criança,para uma hipotermia atingi-la assim,deveria ser uma meio-elfa para sofrer com os males do tempo,afinal tão jovem sua saúde ainda era frá cabelos eram como ganchinhos emoldurando seu rosto redondo da cor castanho escuro mas o que o intrigava era as pontas tão rosas como uma aurora, o rosto ainda pálido, mas a cor voltaria aos poucos,seus dedos já estavam com as pontinhas rosas,o corpo mais aquecido agora.o que dava mais tranquilidade a ele.o vestido feito as pressas para ela era gracioso,como bem sabiam um barquinho e ondas azuis na bainha,e um sapatinho de lã.  
>Finalmente depois de muito unguentos e encantos,ele sabia que pela manhã ela estaria bem,ainda não abriu os olhos,mas dormia,profundamente agarrando um ursinho de pelúcia que deram a ela.<br>Com sua audição sabia que todos falavam dela e queriam saber mais.  
>Ele tinha que falar com Lindir primeiro,ele foi quem a salvou do rio.<br>Caminhando nos corredores escuros pela noite,foi até os aposentos ele bateu na porta de Lindir.  
>Imediatamente o elfo abriu.<br>-Lindir,boa noite.  
>-Meu senhor- ele fez uma reverência- como está a criança?<br>-Está bem,Lindir,se dorme,mas está bem melhor meu amigo.Já mandei avisar,Meriel também, e podem vê-la daqui a algumas horas.  
>o olhar aliviado do elfo reconfortou o senhor de Valfenda.<br>Saindo um pouco para o corredor,ele chamou o menestrel e amigo,para ir até a menina, ante ao olhar ansioso do elfo,não poderia esperar até a manha.  
>Então caminharam até a ala de cura,num canto perto de uma varanda cheia de dentes de leão,se surprenderam,quando um ramo,caia,com um puxão de uma mãosinha.Pés se levantaram contentes com o feito.<br>-Por Elbereth,veja só,ela já comentou contente e permitiu que o amigo visse a criança primeiro.  
>-obrigado se aproximou e sorriu.<br>-Mas que olhar mais belo ela tem.  
>A pequena elfa emitia sons agudos e contentes, enquanto ria algumas vezes,tentando conversar com seus novos visitantes.<br>Elrond chegou mais perto.  
>Era uma bela elfa,sabia que assim o seria,os olhos eram de um violeta jamais visto,os lábio agora eram de tom rosado,com um belo sorriso ainda sem dentes,suas mãos tentavam agarrar as flores caidas na cama,e ja eram muitas.<br>Lindir pegou a criança.  
>-Olá,seja bem-vinda a Imládris-a menina elfa parecia conversar sem parar,com tons suaves e por vezes agudos de empolgação-e além da beleza notável,ainda tens uma bela voz não?<br>Elrond olhou a elfa,o olhar era profundo,pareciam guardar muitos olhou para ele.E conversava com eles por assim dizer ou melhor cantarolava.  
>-Seja bem vinda pequena Altáriel Tinúviel.<p>Altáriel Tinúviel.(Junção de Lúthien Tinúviel-grande personagem de Tolkien e Tinúviel é rouxinol, e um dos nomes de Galadriel que significa radiância em Quenya, pois o significado de Galadriel que significa donzela coroada com uma grinalda radiante) <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Alatariel Tinúviel

Alatáriel Tinúviel crescia rapidamente,seus cabelos acentuavam-se em castanhos e da cor bela da aurora.  
>E curiosa como era,aproveitava cada passeio que Meriel,sua babá e dama de companhia, levava para tomar sol todos os dias,e aprender histórias antigas. Arrancava encantos de todos os visitantes,e habitantes do lugar,que a encheram de presentes,e sempre a elogiavam por sua beleza.<br>Muitas vezes as chamavam de Táriel,os mais distantes,mas Lindir e Elrond e Meriel,sempre a chamavam de pequena Tinúviel,que tinha uma bela voz,e também pela sua incomparável doçura.  
>Tinúviel,agora já estava com 5 anos de não podia andar sozinha,mas era rápida para sumir de olhares tão zelosos numa distração qualquer.<p>

Procurando em várias praças e também em lojas que haviam na pequena cidade,ele não a achou.

Era por isso que Lindir andava pelos corredores do castelo e por praças atrás dela que sumiu dos olhos de Meriel.  
>Foi até a cozinha e conversou com o cozinheiro e o padeiro<p>

-Bom dia,meus amigos,por acaso viram Tinúviel aqui hoje?Lindir esperou a resposta.  
>-Eh!sim!Passou aqui rapidamente e pegou algumas sobras de pão doce e partiu para a praça de onde veio senhor Lindir.<br>-Disse que precisava falar com o jardineiro Eloií.Deve estar com ele agora.O cozinheiro completou.  
>E andando o caminho de volta e apressado foi ter com o elfo jardineiro.<p>

-Eloií - chamou enquanto este se erguia de um arbusto de violetas- bom dia,onde está Táriel?A viu hoje?  
>Ele ergueu e se espreguiçou alongando as costas por demais cansadas.<br>-A pequenina Táriel,esperta ela, hem?!disse- Não está aqui!Ela passou por mim e pediu um pedaço de ramo verde e saiu,disse que um amigo importante a esperava no rio,e se foi correndo.  
>Lindir gentilmente agradeceu, e foi até a passagem do rio.<br>Lá havia dois sentinelas de tempos já conhecidos por Lindir,quando o viram deduziram que procurava pela pequena Táriel.  
>-Opa!Pelo seu rosto sério procura por Táriel.O primeiro sentinela disse.<br>-Desde que ela veio pelo Anduin,meu amigo,está mais o segundo.  
>-Sim,meu caro,preciso terminar minha aula com ela,pois ela está atrasada e fugiu de se explicou.<br>Se tinha uma coisa que eles sabiam que Lindir não admitia era que atrasassem seus compromissos.  
>-Onde essa meio-elfo foi parar?O sentinela disse pensativo.<br>Lindir se preocupou muito e como ultima tentativa foi procurar no bosque de Valfenda,que ele a proibiu de ir sozinha.  
>Caminhando ele mal ouvia o canto dos passaros,Lindir achou estranho,sentia certo nervosismo ali, e aproximando-se mais começou a ouvir um choro baixo.<br>E parecia Tinúviel...Ele se apressou em busca do som, e lá encontrou a menina,estava numa árvore alta demais para ela,onde tinha um ninho de pássaros bem conhecidos como "a bela melodia" pois os pares sempre eram harmoniosos com os cantos um do outro,formando uma bela melodia,com dois filhotinhos,Lindir viu que havia migalhas de pão ao redor do ninho e no chão da árvore.  
>O pedaço de ramo verde era para segurar o ninho que provavelmente podiam estar em apuros.<br>No ninho via que a mãe dos filhotes,os rodeava,e Tinúviel,chorava segurando alguma coisa junto ao corpo.  
>Lindir se aproximou mais procupado agora.<br>-Querida Tinúviel,porque está chorando ?O que há?Estava procurando-a por toda parte.  
>Ela se assustou e em seu pequeno chale amarelo,ela segurava outro pássaro,o pai talvez?Este estava quieto.<br>-Estava preocupado você faltou ao compromisso que tinha...Ele foi interrompido pela voz dela,doce mas carregava úviel então respondeu.  
>-Ah Lindir!Eu não queria faltar a aula de hoje!<br>-Entendo você, Tinúviel mas...Lindir foi interrompido mais uma vez.  
>-E-eu não queria,qua-quando estava voltando para me encontrar com Lady Meriel,e-eu vi-o ninho caído e tinha que cuidar do pequenino ninho.<br>-Ah sim Tinúviel,mas será..E mais uma vez interrompido.  
>-E o papai,deles está estranho...Ele não voa…E não cosegue procurar comida par os filhotinhos<p>

-Tinúviel por favor eu…Lindir não conseguia terminar uma frase.  
>Sempre foi assim,quando Tinúviel ficava nervosa ela não parava de falar.<br>-E a mãmae gostou do pãozinho,e os dois filhotinhos comeram tudo...E o papai nãoo..E então eu corri..  
>-TINÚVIEL!Lindir gritou.<br>Ela se assustou aconchegando o passaro mais perto,Lindir sorriu tranquilizando-a.  
>-Acalme-se Tinúviel,deixe-me ajudá-la sim?Lindir bem que tentava alcançá-la mas ela estava alto demais.<br>-Porque não desce para vermos o que ele tem?Pediu ele.  
>Os olhos negros de Lindir observavam a menina pensar.<br>-Aí está o problema Lindir- ela colocou uma mão no rosto e apoiou o cotovelo no galho de árvore mais proximo-Eu não sei descer!Eu não sei!Não sei!Lindir.  
>Lindir se surpreendeu,como ela conseguiu subir tudo aquilo,sem calcular a altura e agora não pode descer.<br>-Lindir eu estou com medo,não sei descer.E se eu tiver que morar aqui?Ela falou.  
>-Não minha querida,não pode morar numa árvore tão baixa assim,só em Lothrórien é que se encontra árvores grandes e fortes e também na floresta negra onde pode se abrigar em belos talans.<br>-E agora? perguntou Tinúviel confusa.  
>Lindir observou a árvore,certamente ele deveria subir e pegar Tinúviel,só que ela não largaria aquele pássaro.<br>-Me espere buscar Amain,está bem?Falou,Amain ,era o sentinela da passagem do rio que conversou com ele.  
>-Não!Você vai se esquecer de mim!Ela gritou apavorada.<br>Lindir sorriu.  
>-Não meu rouxinol,eu vou levar você,só preciso chamar alguém para apanhar os pássaros.<br>-Promete?Pediu.  
>-Sim-Ele foi se afastando,e Altáriel soltou um gemido de abandono como um pequeno cãozinho.<br>A distância não era tana,mas para uma traquilidade daquelas e o choro baixo de Altáriel,ninguém ouviu a pobrezinha em meio aos afazeres do dia-a-dia.  
>Amain estava de costas olhando para a entrada do pálacio.<br>-Amain,preciso de uma pequena ajuda.  
>Amain dificilmente saia de seu posto de guarda e ainda era fora da troca de turno.<br>-Algo grave?Perguntou.  
>-De certa forma sim.E não se preocupe apenas me siga,por favor.<br>Seu amigo disse que cuidaria de tudo e ele seguiu,levando a arma.  
>-Não é necessário- disse Lindir-Só preciso de suas mãos.<br>Enão os dois elfos voltaram por onde Lindir seguiu o caminho anterior.  
>Altáriel estava do mesmo jeito,no alto e chorando,com a mão no rosto,Amain a viu e deu um sorriso singelo.<br>-Então estava aí Altáriel,com os pássaros?Mas porque não desce?  
>-Estou assustada...Reclamou,escondendo-se envergonhada,afinal ela já aprendeu que os elfos eram todos ágeis e fortes e foi pensando nisso que ela subiu na árvore,mas como descer,ela não uma meio-elfo ela deveria saber...Ou não?<br>-Pegue o ninho e os pássaros,Amain,vou pegá disse.  
>Lindir foi seguindo um caminho de galhos e troncos até Tinúviel,ela esperava ansiosa pelo seu guardião de Imládris.<br>Lindir chegou perto.O galho parecia balançar e poderia ceder a qualquer momento com seu peso.  
>-Venha,passe-me o passaro pediu.<br>-Ele vai cair!Reclamou.  
>-Não não vai.-Lindir tomou delicadamente da mão dela. E esticou para Amain apanhá-lo e pô-lo junto aos outros do ninho.<br>-Pronto Altáriel,eles estão disse,embalando os mesmo na ponta de seu manto.  
>-Agora me dê sua mão-Lindir pediu,Altáriel negou-Vamos Altáriel,e depois apoie o pé direito no galho e se levante.<br>-Você tem certeza que sabe fazer isso?Perguntou.  
>Essa era uma coisa que essa meio-elfo sabia fazer bem era questioná-lo e o por á prova de tudo,coisa que ele fazia o melhor,para ela.<br>-Tinúviel,me dê sua mão-ele esticou a sua mão e apanhou a dela-Agora junto comigo,vamos levante-se apoiando o pé.  
>Altáriel tentou fazer.<br>-Não querida,o pé direito,é o outro... apoie o outro ali.  
>Altáriel ficou em pé e sorriu,um pouco mais confiante.<br>-Agora se apoie em meus braços e venha.  
>Quando ela firmou as mãos Lindir puxou a menina para seu colo.<br>Agora com a segurança de volta ela sorria mais.  
>-Isso foi fácil!Ela falou.<br>-Sim,agora,segure-se em mim,que eu vou descê-la.  
>Altáriel,abraçou Lindir contente,e perguntou.<br>-Você vai pular?Isto fez os dois elfos rirem um pouco.  
>-Não vou correr o risco de cair com você Tinúviel- ela pestanejou- e nada de gracinhas,está bem?<br>-Tá,Lindir!E tome cuidado comigo.E não pule.  
>-Não vou -Agora se apoie em .pronta?<br>Altáriel assentiu então Lindir seguiu virando-se para descer ,só não esperava que sua túnica fosse se enroscar em um galho justo quando ele se impulsionou para descer mais um galho.  
>Quando ele estava no ar,a túnica presa se esticou até o limite e então deu um solavanco forte e aí o jogou para trás,fazendo-o cair,não com danos sérios,só para o seu orgulho claro,pois Altáriel gritou e folhas e pequenos galhos cairam sobre os dois,enquanto a menina ria junto com Amain,pois sabia isto fora constrangedor para Lindir.<br>Altáriel levantou-se pondo as mãos no peito de Lindir enquanto se erguia,seu cabelo estava um...ninho de pássaros com aquelas mechas rebeldes,e folhas aqui e ali,as tranças que Meriel fazia facilmente sumiam ao fim do dia deixando-a de cabelo desgrenhado e os olhos,a cor mais linda que já viu brilhavam para ele.  
>-Não doeu!Lindir se sentiu começava a se incomodar.<br>-Mas para o orgulho de alguém que queria passar segurança?Amain comentou,dando a mão ao amigo.  
>-Calado Amain,está com o ninho?Lindir advertiu.<br>-Lindir você está bem?Altáriel perguntou ficando de pé.  
>-Sim,Altáriel.O Menestrel de Imládris olhava para a aparência dela,embasbacado.<br>Como ela conseguiu escurecer a cor de um vestido branco para a cor marrom?!  
>Estava tão...Desalinhada.<br>-Por onde exatamente você andou Altáriel?  
>Ela ficou confusa com o questionamento.<br>-O que?Disse desentendida.  
>Lindir apanhou firme em seu pulso,Tinúvel não parecia uma pequena dama de Imládris,estava com as roupas amassadas,suja de terra nos braços,com as mangas por decerto úmidas,e sujos de lodo,estava descalça, de forma que era impossivel ver a cor de seus pés,como não reparou nisso? deplorável!<br>-Você está imunda!Por onde andou Tinúviel?  
>Ela ficou quieta.E sabiam os dois elfos os lugares que ela poderia estar,e dar aula para uma menina tão bagunceira era tarefa árdua.E ele ia fazer isso depois do jantar.<br>-Venha,não vai ter aulas hoje,até estar impecável,vou levá-la para Meriel você precisa mesmo é de um úviel soltou um longo lamúriar de protesto.

-E depois?Como ia aparecer num jantar nos salões de Lord Elrond?Reponda-me Tauriel.  
>Lindir levava a menina,enquanto Amain seguia atrás,Bagunçar a vida organizada de Lindir,parecia ser uma das tarefas mais prediletas de Altáriel.<br>Amain sabia o quanto ela gostava de ficar ao ar livre pelos bosques perto do rio,mas Lindir temia que ela andasse sozinha.  
>-Eu fui no rio...Disse cabisbaixa.<p>

-O que disse sobre ir sozinha?Lindir perguntou olhando-a sério.  
>-Não saia sozinha para o repetiu,o que por vezes olhava para Amain e o pássaro preocupada.<br>Amain piscou para ela.  
>-Ele ficará bem,todos ficarão,assim que terminar vou levá-los para você.<br>-Lindir...Eu,quero ir com Amain!O banho pode esperar.,não pode?  
>-De maneira alguma!Lindir no meio do caminho olhando mais uma vez.<p>

Enquanto chegavam ao pequeno chalé anexo aos limites do castelo dentro de uma árvore,era o pequeno lar dela,afinal,ela não tinha uma familia,apesar de todos a amarem,Ela já tinha seu próprio lar,e era a intenção e costume dos elfos que quando ela ficasse adulta,já tivesse onde ficar,para iniciar sua própria vida, Meriel sempre dormia com ela,como dama de companhia,e quando Tinúviel crescesse aquele seria seu lar definitivo,onde formaria uma família,como uma dama de Imládris.  
>Ela deveria se comportar como tal.E sobre protestos da meio-elfo, Lindir arrastou a pequena elfa até Meriel.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá,obrigada por lerem a minha Fic!Estou demorando muito,porque reparei,que não dá para escrever sem olhar para a história do muita coisa perdida então estou relendo o Silmarillion e pesquisando muita coisa...Para me lembrar um pouco da trajetória dos elfos na Terra média**

**Mas obrigada pela atenção de todos!**

**Capitulo 3**

Enquanto Lindir voltava para o chalé de Altáriel,ele as ouvia enquanto dava banho, Meriel desembaraçava os cabelos cacheados da menina.  
>-Meriel?Chamou a menina enquanto brincava com uma pinha que boiava na superfície da água.A luz de velas, a pele de ambas eram douradas.<br>-Sim Tinúviel. Meriel continuou a desfiar os nós cacho após cacho.  
>-Você e Lindir gostam um do outro? Perguntou a menina afundando a pinha esperando que ela subisse.<br>Tinúviel bem soube da maneira mais constrangedora possivel.  
>Flagrou-os se beijando,enquanto presenteava Meriel,em promessa de união.<br>-Sim, Altáriel,gosto muito de Lindir.  
>Meriel e Lindir notaram a mudança de humor dela, onde ela ficou em silêncio.<br>-Porque pergunta?Meriel questionou ao mesmo tempo que ouvia a pequena espirrar duas vezes seguidas.  
>Hora que terminar o banho!<br>-Oras! Vamos então sair que eu penteio seus cabelos quando estiver seca e quente.  
>Altáriel se levantou descontente de deixar de brincar na água,mas se agradou quando ganhou um abraço de Meriel enquanto era enrolada na toalha quando saiu, já á dirigindo ao quarto ela reparou na presença de Lindir.<br>-Olá!Meriel o cumprimentou com olhos brilhantes enquanto a pequena Tinúviel,estava enrolada numa manta.  
>-Oi a menina,tentando ser séria.<br>-Olá Tinú sorriu.  
>- Vou esperá-las na sala de deu as costas as duas damas.<br>Então Lindir se sentou na sala, com uma pequena estante que se abrigava de livros com contos de Tom Bombadil.O preferido de Altáriel.  
>As bonecas ao pé da estante sorriam para ele, tortas em posições desengonçadas, compartilhando espaço com outros brinquedo.<br>Meriel voltou,com Tinúviel,agora trajava um pijama.  
>-Já jantou?Meriel perguntou.<br>-Sim,Meriel .Obrigada por perguntar.  
>-Meriel fez bolinhos de Mel!Altáriel disse enquanto apanhava uma lata com os bolinhos ainda mornos.<br>Lindir via na mesa os papéis da lição que encomendara para Tinúviel há 3 dias prontas,afinal,apesar de ter alguns rabiscos e desenhos que ela insistia em fazer, tanto por distração quanto para presenteá-lo com a lição, ela se empenhava.  
>-Senhor Lindir,eu fiz todas as lições.<br>Disse a pequena rouxinol,que ele tinha tanto carinho,ele via pelas mãos dela se revolvendo o quanto queria fazer outras perguntas.  
>-Amanhã a levarei para ver os pássaros,meu bem.<br>Ela sorriu.  
>Meriel serviu um leite com mel de abelhas para Tinúviel,tomar, enquanto comia um ela ficou entretida com a ceia doce antes de dormir.<br>Enquanto ele conversavam.  
>-Hoje não teremos lição porque está tarde e tive que me demorar em meus deveres, então voltarei aqui para vê-la sim? Avisou o Menestrel onde a menina assentiu.<br>-Sim, senhor Lindir.E ela respondeu deixando o rosto sumir enquanto bebia a caneca.  
>Enquanto conversavam sobre outras coisas Meriel e Lindir,absortos em seus afazeres se assustaram quando a caneca de Tinúviel caia espalhando leite na mesa e quase molhando os deveres dela,então ambos olharam,a meio-elfo dormia entre em um dos bracinhos, pendendo a cabeça de um lado ao outro em meio ao sono.<br>Lindir sorriu para Meriel,acariciando uma de suas mãos,enquanto ela apanhava a caneca.O Menestrel se prontificou e a pegou em seu colo,ela se aconchegou.  
>Lindir se sentiu confortável.A calor da menina e os suspiros em seu sono,o faziam esquecer de certos problemas trazidos pelos viajantes em reuniões com o Mestre Elrond.<br>Meriel o observava da porta.  
>-Acha que ela ficará feliz?Quando nos unirmos e trazermos-á para nossa familia?Perguntou um pano de prato nas mãos.<br>-Ainda não sei o que esta pequena pensa sobre nós.A sinceridade de Lindir colocava os olhos dele em lágrimas suaves de emoções ao sentir tanto amor por uma pequena elfo,que foi encontrada no rio.  
>Era de conhecimento de todos que era uma meio -elfo mas para ele,ela era uma elfo completa,com dignidade dos herdeiros de Eru.<br>Tinúviel se remexeu nele e ele lembrou-se de colocá-la na cama.  
>Devagar Meriel puxou as depositou a menina que logo se agarrou a uma de suas bonecas.<br>Lindir deu-lhe um beijo na testa e desejeu-lhe boa noite.  
>-Meriel,minha querida,torço para que ela aceite-nos como pais e protetores, e que possa estar presente em nossa cerimônia.<br>-É claro que ela estará.Meriel disse passando os braços ao redor de seu futuro esposo este contemplava o belo rosto de Meriel.  
>-Venha,vamos deixá-la com seus olhou mais uma vez a menina,e deu um beijo em Meriel.<br>"Em breve será nossa Eru nos abençoe."

No dia seguinte Lindir ainda estava de pé. E veio correndo ao receber o chamado de seu mestre.  
>-Há uma bela manhã se aproximando hoje meu dia, Lorde Elrond.<br>-Áh!Lindir,ainda bem que já chegou,recebi uma mensagem de Lothlórien sobre um convite de Lady Galadriel.  
>-E que convite seria este meu senhor?Lindir recolhia ,alguns documentos que Elrond assinava.<br>-Bem a festa das estrelas está para chegar daqui á nove dias e lembre-se que antigamente sempre a comemorávamos entre os três reinos da terra média.  
>-Sim senhor,nunca me assentiu.<br>-Então,Lady Galadriel,convidou-nos para celebramos juntos mais uma vez,e nem mesmo o rei Thranduil recusou seu convite.  
>-Confesso que estou impressionado meu senhor.O rei da floresta sair de sua surpreendeu até o Menestrel.<br>-Muitos ficarão se levantou.  
>- E inclusive espero que aceite o meu pedido de levar Tinúviel,que nunca saiu de Imládris.<br>Lindir ficou espantado com tal convite,e sorriu ao imaginar a alegria da criança em sair de Valfenda como sempre ansiava em suas estórias pelos bosques e brincadeiras ainda solitárias.  
>-Creio que ela ficará feliz em ir meu senhor,agradeço a consideração e Tinúviel ficará encantada com a cidade dourada de Caras Galadhon.<br>Depois de Lindir mencionar a Meriel,que estava extasiada de saber que poderia visitar velhos amigos e o primo Haldir,para compartilhar o evento e também dar-lhe a notícia que se casaria em breve.  
>Era hora de dar o recado a Tinúviel.<p>

Altáriel estava sentada no chão em frente a um banco no jardim central enquanto era observado pelo olhar atento de Elrond.  
>A menina torcia o nariz ou fazia esgar engraçados com os lábios pensando sobre a criação de Eru Illúvatar sobre o mundo como sabemos que é hoje.<br>Ele tinha pressentimentos sobre a menina aqueles olhos de tons violetas jamais vistos,escuros como o fundo de um rio no como a luz dos dias mais ensolarados.  
>Esforçava-se para terminar o dever.<br>Ele lembrava-se do sonho que teve,o tom violeta se mesclando com um azul frio como safira,e então transformando-se no azul celeste mais belo e a adorável luz á um inverno incompreensível para Elrond mas que chegaria em algum momento.  
>Algo naquela meio elfo,iria mudar a história de seu povo ele sentia,e foi assim que ficou cada vez mais desconfiado que ele se apercebeu da presença de Lady Galadriel ante a linda criança.<br>-Turvas são as visões do espelho sobre a a Rainha dourada.  
>-E assim ainda são os meus sonhos, Senhora.<br>Elrond se curvou respeitosamente.  
>-Bela é a luz como a da Aurora que irradia dela.Tão alegre,há muitos e muitos anos não vejo tal alegria,e vejo nela,algo tão precioso hoje em dia.E assim que terminou a frase Galadriel riu,ao comtemplar a jovensinha a correr pela praça com o papel em mão e a pena e tinta esquecidos no banco.<br>-Senhor Lindir!Senhor Lindir! Senhor Lindir eu terminei,agora posso brincar?!  
>-Espero que ela goste da -me ir .<br>Despedindo-se Galadriel e Elrond voltaram-se para a menina que corria.  
>Todos ouviam a menina assim como o próprio Lindir que sorriu ao vê-la surgir correndo e seus cabelos soltos esvoaçando,enquanto combinava com seu guardas e comandantes a partida da comitiva de Imlládris a Lothlórien.<br>-Lindir!Eu terminei!Altáriel Tinuviel sacudia o dever em seu rosto.  
>Lindir fez-se de sério ao examinar o dever, seus devaneios de jovem erram encatadores,mas ele notava o amadurecimento da escrita,as letras estavam mais firmes e segura na pena,ela até comentou bem sobre o que ele lhe pediu.<br>-Bem,está com poucas palavras rebuscadas,mas se lembrou de colocar algumas novas que lhe ensinei não?  
>-Sim, úviel assentiu respeitosamente e esta se remexia ansiosa.<br>-Mas acho que não poderá brincar,por agora.E tanto ele quanto os outros ouvintes,quase se penalizando ao ver a pobrezinha murchar como uma flor.  
>-Mas porque?Perguntou ela cabisbaixa.<br>- Há algo que fiz de errado?Altáriel se inclinou tentando espiar a folha.  
>-Não sei dizer ao Lindir enquanto observava a folha,afinal se a ela continuasse assim,certamente deverá aumentar o nível de atividades para ela.<br>-O que há?Já se impacientava Tinúviel.  
>-Bem,bem,terá ele,e quase perdeu a pose analítica,quando Altáriel perdeu seu brilho radiante.<br>-Sim senhor,eu vou me empenhar bem…  
>Altáriel tomou-lhe a folha devagar e quando a viu ir embora,devagar,Lindir a chamou.<br>-Tinúviel volte aqui,por favor. Lindir pediu se ajoelhando.  
>Tinúviel voltou.<br>-Dê-me a folha sim?Lindir abriu a mão e viu a pequenina estender-lhe.  
>-Não precisará refazê-lo hoje porque não terá tempo.E na verdade ele está bom.<br>Altáriel ficou um novo sorriso dele.  
>-Mas, e o que há?Se está bom porque tenho de refazê-lo,e se não tenho tempo…E o senhor vai viajar.<br>Ela levantou as mãosinhas até a altura dos ombros,em sinal de rendição.  
>-Não precisa fazer em breve eu vou viajar vou para Lothlórien.<br>Os olhos a menção da palavra viajem brilharam como duas estrelas rapidamente apagaram-se ao sempre saber que não poderia ir junto do Menestrel,e certamente não era bom se demorar mais na brincadeira e dar-lha a boa noticia.  
>-Ah!Vai viajar outra vez mais?E Já vai amanhã,os guardas estão preparando as armas e armaduras...É rapido?Perguntou ela ,sem haver necessidade de resposta.<br>- Bem desejo-lhe boa áriel já bem conhecia a rotina e despedia-se com antecedência,pois sempre era assim,Lindir ficaria muito ocupado com a viajem, e não poderia dar-lhe atenção.  
>Ela esperou ser dispensada.<br>-Altáriel,vou viajar dentro de dois dias,Meriel vai comigo…  
>-Meriel também vai?!Ela espantava-se cada vez mais.<br>-E muitas pessoas daqui també ão ele,vendo-a se entristecer pegou em seus pequeninos ombros,ele queria muito abraça-la,mas ainda não era tão íntimo dela.  
>-E eu... eu vou ficar sozinha?Ela suspirou.<br>-Não alguém cuidará de você e vai olhá-la.  
>Lindir levantou o rosto dela,pela ponta do queixo.<br>-Afinal,não poderá ficar aqui na cidade só,e claro que deve se preparar para vir junto.  
>O olhar perspicaz voltou-se para ele.<br>-Me preparar?!Perguntou.  
>-Sim,e deve ter a ajuda úviel voltava a sorrir.<br>- Afinal já é uma pequena que estar sempre preparada.  
>-Eu vou viajar com o senhor?Senhor Lindir?!E Meriel?<br>-Vai e toda a Comitiva de Lorde Elrond,vamos visitar nossos parentes em Lothlórien e vamos comemorar a Festa das Estrelas.  
>Altáriel nunca tinha visto a festa ainda mas ficava encantada com cada história que lhe contavam.<br>-Eu vou ver a Festa das Estrelas?!Perguntou sorrindo e pondo as mãos nos braços dele.  
>-Sim,querida Altáriel Tinúviel,você virá comigo esta bem?Ele comentou se levantando.<br>Tinúviel começou a falar sem parar,que tinha que preparar,suas bonecas,suas roupas de viajem,seus livros,água e comida,e saiu correndo atrás de Meriel.  
>Mal sabia ela que haveria outra festa pelo qual muitos estavam ansiosos em ver,ainda mais ele.<br>A voz da pequena rouxinol ecoava para todos os cantos e aos ouvidos mais aguçados,enquanto ria e cantava feliz.

Altáriel preenchia o coração do elfo de como o de muitos.


	4. Chapter 4

Quando Meriel terminou de arrumar sua bolsa de viajem,ela foi ao chalé de Tinúviel,ver o que deveria levar para ela, muitas roupas estavam com a bolsa dela,três para a viajem,outro para festa das estrelas, e o último para o casamento!Todos ela fez com muito amor e escondida da meio elfo,que não saía de perto dela, e quando chegou a porta do chalé estava aberta e ela vía Altáriel correndo de um lado ao outro.  
>No centro da pequena casa,havia uma sacola esmagada por muitas coisas,xícaras e copos e mais pratos que graças aos Valar não quebraram,talheres,comidas como queijos,biscoitos e carne defumada, que ela fez,o pote de mel escorria no chão e as bonecas pareciam pequenos soldados elfos segurando a pilha que ela aumentava cada vez mais com coisas que ela colocava.<p>

Um vulto passou por ela,com muitos vestidos,mal dava para ver a cabeça dela,mas ela juntou tudo e a pilha que já era alta se entortou para a frente.  
>-Altáriel!Meriel chamou,enquanto ela voltava para o quarto, correndo Altáriel murmurava.<br>"Vou viajar!Vou viajar!Vou viajar!"  
>-Altáriel!Meriel chegou ao quarto para vê-la e a colcha da cama era arrancada por ela enrolada nos braços caindo sobre a cabeça dela,deixando-a cega para se juntar a pilha Meriel não queria muito rir ante a empolgação dela,mas era impossível fechar os olhos para a bagunça ali.<br>-Altáriel pare já!Meriel pegou a menina pela barra do vestido e retirou a manta de cima dela e não aguentou e começou a rir.  
>-Estou atarefada! Ela imitava Lindir muito bem sempre que queria se fazer gente grande.<br>Fechava o semblante e fazia um biquinho com a boca que a deixava muito graciosa -Com o quê?Minha pequena Rouxinol!Meriel tomou a colcha e voltou a estendê-la.  
>-Você não sabe?Altáriel olhou Meriel fazendo o serviço de arrumar a cama.<br>-Não, o que?A elfa questionou admirada com o brilho daquela menina Tinúviel estava muito feliz.  
>-Nós faremos uma viajem!Tinúviel respondeu com ar incrédulo. Você também vai Meriel,Lindir não lhe contou?Que coisa feia!<br>A elfa riu com prazer.  
>-Ahn!Eu sei meu bem,eu porque está juntando tantas abriu os braços e mostrou a menina pela primeira vez o tamanho da bagunça.<br>-Ué?Preciso levar as minhas coisas, não?Minha colcha de dormir,as minhas bonecas para não ficarem só,e os livros do Tom Bombadil,para ler para elas a noite.  
>-Você vai ler os livros?Meriel perguntou.<br>-Na verdade é para você áriel respondeu cabisbaixa.  
>-E eu farei isso com muito prazer,mas olhe bem,para uma viajem não podemos levar tudo,só o necessário.<br>-Mas isso não é necessário?Perguntou Tinúviel.  
>-Muitas coisas,Altáriel atrapalhariam,por exemplo,e se os pratos quebrassem,e a comida estragasse, certamente não aguentaria carregar tudo...Somente o que é importante deve ser levado na mala minha querida.<br>-Mas...Meriel,tudo é importante,preciso de comida para não ter fome e roupas para vestir…  
>-Sim tudo isso,mas não tudo o que tem na casa!Ela apontou toda a mobilia.<br>-Venha vamos preparar a bolsa de viajem como devemos,agora do jeito certo.  
>Relutante a menina aceitou a ajuda da elfa.<p>

Já era noite quando Lindir voltou,Meriel já tinha sua mala pronta,assim como a dele,poucas coisas,apenas dois itens eram importantes para ele.  
>O par de anéis do casamento dele que Meriel ainda não sabia que estava feito,e o presente para Altáriel,um colar com um pequeno rouxinol encrustados de pequeninos pedaços de ametistas e cristais Estes ele guardava junto ao bolso interno da sabia que ela devia estar com Tinúviel.<br>Andando até lá,ele viu que Tinúviel recolhia as pequenas plantas que foram agrupadas no lugar mais ensolarado para ficarem lindas e saudáveis até a volta,tudo já estava pronto no dia seguinte eles partiriam.  
>A mala estava pronta mas o chalé,parecia que uma ventania invadiu o recinto e colocou tudo de ponta cabeça.<br>-Lindir!Altáriel veio correndo para ele.-Quando vamos viajar?Agora?Já?!  
>-Não!Não!Ao raiar do dia,Tinúviel sorriu ajudando-a a apanhar os vasos.<br>-Mas é muito tempo!Reclamou.  
>-Está quase na hora de você dormir, e hoje vai dormir cedo Tinú surgiu com dois pratos nas mãos, e ele fumegava com uma comida que certamente estaria saborosa.<br>-Hummm!Altáriel prontamente correu e sentou-se a mesa abandonando os vasos nas mãos dele.-O jantar está pronto venha comer.  
>-Vamos chamou deixando o segundo prato diante dele.<br>Isso era uma coisa que ele apreciaria cada vez mais em jantar com sua família.  
>-Claro se sentou.<br>-Hoje é guisado de coelho!Altáriel um pedaço de pão.  
>-Aposto que está disse.<br>E aquela futura familia,começou um breve jantar.  
>Altáriel,não cabia em sí de tanta ansiedade,demorou muito para dormir,fazendo perguntas e perguntando que barulho era aquele no pátio,Lindir disse que eram os guardas se preparando.E só quando ele decidiu levá-la,ela ficou mais tranquila.<br>Observando os guardas se agruparem e prepararem-se,afiando espadas e ajustando áriel ficou com ele,apoiada em seu braço,até não resistir mais e cair no sono em seu colo.

No dia seguinte a comitiva de Imládris estava pronta,com guarnições do começo ao fim,liderados por seu senhor,Meriel ia em seu corcel dourado e Lindir em seu velho companheiro malhado e ao seu lado Altáriel montava um corcel muito jovem,uma cabeça menor que os cavalos adultos, e ainda magro,mas não de faminto,ainda não tinha o viço de um garanhão,a crina era vermelha como fogo e a pelagem castanho avermelhada como o carvalho mais antigo e castigado pelo sol.  
>-Vamos Altáriel,coloque o pé pediu pediu para por o pé entre suas mãos.E apoie-se nos meus pediu novamente.<br>Altáriel estava com o semblante fechado,não se familiarizou com o cavalo ainda.  
>-Porque não posso ir na sua garupa?Reclamou ela estranhando seu cavalo.<br>Ele sorriu para ela.  
>-Porque vai cansá-lo mais rápido,e achei que preferisse ter um cavalo só seu.<br>Ignorando a noticia Altáriel voltou a insistir.  
>-Então posso ir na garupa de Meriel? Perguntou outra vez.<br>-Não porque aconteceria o mesmo,Altáriel ele é o cavalo mais doce e forte que temos,não vai lhe fazer mal,e também está na hora de aprender a montar sozinha.  
>-Mas…<br>Lindir lhe deu um breve olhar de advertência sem perder o sorriso.  
>-Vamos ele não vai te machucar. Então venha fazer como pedi.<br>Altáriel estendeu o pé para ele Lindir impulsionou a menina que foi segurada por Amain que estava segurando o cavalo dela.  
>-Ah!Maravilha,viu como é divertido?Amain disse- Monta como uma bela amazona!<p>

Ela montou no cavalo, estava bonita com sua roupa de trajes brancos e cinzas ela estava elegante. Meriel bem que tentou trançar o cabelo,mas este já tinha cachos desprendendo-se do alto da cabeça,os pés com aquelas botas pretas chutava sem parar insegura, fazendo Lindir e Amain apanhar um de cada lado,e prenderam os arreios firmemente.  
>-Deste jeito apressado logo chega primeiro que nós menina!Amain guiou o cavalo até o de Meriel,entregando-lhe a rédea.<br>-Porque eu não vou guiar?!Lindir disse que eu ia montar sozinha! Reclamou Meriel.  
>-Porque a saída daqui é um trecho difícil,então vou guiá-la agora, e depois a deixo seguir.<br>Altáriel continuou a protestar,mas se calou,ou pelo menos esqueceu,quando via a paisagem nova no horizonte.  
>-Meriel?Quanto tempo vamos levar para chegar a Lothlórien?<br>-Um dia e disse.  
>A menina rapidamente se animou ao imaginar domir na floresta e á céu como Altáriel rapidamente se entediou da caminhada lenta,afinal agora era só floresta,Meriel sabia que o descampado estava a algumas milhas ainda, mas ela poderia se interessar mais,onde ela poderia ver as montanhas nebulosas.<br>Lindir conversava a frente com Elrond e quando este ouviu a meio elfo reclamar.  
>-Como sempre,eles são sempre ansiosos,não?Elrond perguntou.<br>-Sim,sempre com pressa de viver...Mas conforme o tempo for passando essa ansiedade passará.  
>Elrond riu.<br>-Sim,meu senhor,ela mal dormiu a noite passada.  
>-Sempre jovem,ela já é esperada em Lothlórien meu voltou-se para trás e ver Altáriel rindo com o guarda Amain.<br>-E por quem meu senhor?Lindir perguntou.  
>-Lady Galadriel. Elrond disse.<br>Lindir se espantou,se a Senhora da Floresta colocava seus belos olhos em algo,isso era o ou bom ou ruim.  
>-Misterioso é o interesse,Mellon-nín.Não preocupe-se com isso agora sim?<br>Lindir se virou para áriel estava sorriu para ele,levando dois dedo da mão direita ao lábios mandando um leve beijo para o futuro marido.E acarinhou Altáriel em seu cavalo.  
>A viajem seguia tranquila e todos pararam para descansar.O acampamento foi levantado para passarem a noite,logo chegariam a cidade,no fim do dia seguinte.<p>

A fogueira Tinúviel olhava os guardas rondando o descampado que estavam instalados,a floresta era mais escura á noite, os galhos eram negros as folhas pareciam sombras...a noite a lua no céu era maior e quase solitária e as estrelas pareciam se esforçar para brilhar á Altáriel andava em volta da clareira,perto dos cavalos onde havia uma pequena trilha,parecia levar a lugar algum,não muito longe do acampamento,curiosa com o caminho ela deu alguns passos adiante.  
>Sem saber como ou quando ela já havia se afastado do grupo.E estava muito escuro.<br>O caminho era forrado de folhas secas,que se quebravam aos seus pés,confuso era o caminho ao redor dela e assim sem mais nem menos os ruidos do acampamento sumiram.  
>-Lindir...Sussurrou Altáriel,sem receber resposta.O frio corria-lhe a nuca.<br>O pequeno coração pulou no peito Altáriel não se deu conta que andou muito.Não tinha nem uma faca para se proteger,pois Lindir a proibíra falando que ela era muito jovem.  
>Ela ouviu um estalo...Bem perto...Virando-se de costas,não viu nada só galhos secos e sombras.<br>Sentiu um puxão na roupa olhou a sua volta mas não viu quem foi…  
>Na verdade ela não percebeu que eram galhos agarrando-lhe a roupa.<br>-Lindir...Ela quase começava a chorar,mas ele a avisou para agir como uma dama corajosa e não se afastar da comitiva.  
>Ela andou mais apressada para adiante, ou será que era atrás?<br>Altáriel rodou a procura do caminho mas nada parecia semelhante.  
>-Oh não...Engolindo o soluço ela tentava se acalmar.<br>Mais outro estalo…Tinúviel pulou virando-se de costas.E mais outro bem perto.  
>-Ah!O grito quase não saiu tamanho o seu pavor.<br>E olhos brilhantes apareceram na escuridão,um silvo foi ouvido e os olhos andaram na escuridão da noite perto dela!  
>-Ahhhh!A voz apavorada era até parecida com o do monstro estranho,causando ânimo a a criatura fazendo-a silvar mais alto!Tinúviel gritou de novo.E dando passos para trás tentando fugir.<br>Tinúviel não se deu conta que estava em um elevado barranco de terra,e quando disparou para correr,caiu morro abaixo rolando como uma pedrinha.  
>E então escorregando e gritando tudo que ela via era escuridão.<br>Logo acima,o pequeno gato selvagem não mais que um filhote chamado de Minguante observava aquele ser cair desengonçado morro abaixo,seu silvo foi ecoado na ele pulou para seguir aquela coisa que o divertia silvando para ele!Pulando para escapar de pedras no caminho o gato pulou morro abaixo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oi espero que estejam gostando obrigada por mais dois capítulos vou avançar no tempo para ela crescer mais.  
>Obrigada por ler.<strong>

**Capitulo 05**

Tinúviel caiu em um monte de lama e folhas secas completamente suja e ensopada pois tudo ainda estava enlameado sujou-lhe completamente o vestido.  
>Ela se levantou mas algo pulou em seu colo,fazendo-a cair sentada,tinha patinhas fofas agitadas e pequenas,olhos brilhantes,e pelagem acizentada ele miou suavemente lanbendo a ponta do nariz dela fazendo cócegas..<br>Então de repente o gato minguante silvou e rosnou,então uma voz chamou sua atenção.  
>-Não se mova criatura.A flecha apontava para ela.<br>Altáriel levantou os olhos com vestes de couro vermelho,tecidos verdes e armaduras douradas,tudo representava uma floresta ou uma árvore…Eram elfos que ela nunca vira.  
>Altáriel tentou se escorregou então um dos guardas a puxou pelo braço.<br>-Será isto um filhotinho de Orc?Que coisa mais feia e asquerosa.  
>Tinúviel mais assustada por estar só não falava,eles a ergueram do chão com facilidade e a levaram floresta adentro.<br>O rei estava sob sua tenda,bebendo vinho quando o sentinela voltou.  
>-Capturamos algo meu senhor.O rei imediatamente se levantou e foi para fora,sua comitiva montava dez fogueiras ao redor da principal,onde a dele ficava ao gato minguante acompanhava o grupo,6 guardas traziam uma criatura estanha com eles.<br>-O que é isso?Perguntou.  
>-Acredito que seja um filhote de Orc…<br>-Um o que?Perguntou o rei incrédulo.  
>A passagem foi aberta,o rei para trajava um sobre-tudo vermelho e de tecidopesado e a inseparável coroa adornando os cabelos loiros.<br>Tinúviel nunca tinha visto elfos como aqueles tão hostis que não reconheceriam uma pequena criança...Ou será que eles eram servos do Mal.  
>Tinúviel pensava em Lindir, e Meriel que nunca mais ia vê-los.<br>-Essa criatura fala?Perguntou ele.  
>O guarda que carregava Altáriel negou.<br>-Só faz barulhos estranhos.O guarda que segurava Tinúviel disse.  
>-Então acabem com isso logo não tenho o rei se virando de costas e partindo.<br>O guarda tomou a frente do rei e sacou uma adaga…  
>O gato minguante silvou com medo e Tinúviel como estava apavorada gritou,e mais um grito vindo da direção oposta a deles.<br>-Esperem!Parem por favor!Parem,será que estão cegos?  
>O rei que estava para entrar,visualisou um elfo que não esperava encontrar ainda.O menestrel de Imládris,Lindir,e mais três guardas com uma elfa seguindo-os.<br>-Por Eru Ilúvatar,as árvores daquelas florestas são tão grandes que os deixam com a visão prejudicada?Ou não os treinam mais como antigamente?Lindir falava zangado abrindo caminho entre seus guardas.  
>O rei tomado de raiva por ter seus guardas em tão baixa consideração,afinal aquele não era só um simples menestrel.O rei já viu Lindir lutar.E até teve de aprender com ele as técnicas mais dificeis da espada.O que o desgostava um pouco, Thranduil queria ser o melhor mas para isso Lindir teria de morrer fora isto ele até que era um bom e velho amigo.<br>Ninguém poderia ser tão bom quanto ele.Só havia um,que partiu há muito tempo atrá foi Lindir foi escudeiro de Glorfindel ,e aprendeu com um grande mestre e assim fazia os soldados de Valfenda,herdeiros do antigo reino de Noldor trabalharem duro por isso,para se manterem fortes e imbatíveis.  
>Enquanto isso a criatura continuava a gritar e chorar…<br>Se seus guardas levavam uma reprimenda,bem havia algum motivo ali.O que aumentava a fúria do rei.  
>-Menestrel!Chamou o rei,o que fez Lindir parar no meio do caminho.<br>-Ahn!Mas que noite aportuna!Saúde ao Rei de Erin Lasgalen que sua vida seja próspera, meu rei.  
>Lindir o reverenciou.<br>-O que se passa?Perguntou Thranduil.  
>-Bem...estamos procurando uma menina, se foi para a criatura,sujando suas vestes para esfregar a cara do filhote de orc…<br>A criatura se agarrou a Lindir se escondendo.  
>-Pronto Tinúviel não chore mais eu estou aqui,esta é Altáriel Tinúviel,cidadã de Valfenda meu rei,creio que ela se afastou demais de nossa comitiva.E se perdeu,mas dou graças de saber que ela foi encontrada por vocês...Lindir olhou os guardas e o rei e sentenciou.<br>- Mesmo que tenham sido enganados por um mero punhado de folhas e lama…  
>Lindir puxava agora de cima da então recém descoberta meio elfa de seus cabelos os punhados de lama e folhas e galhos o rosto de uma criança chorosa escondendo o rosto nele sujando suas vestes.<br>A elfa se aproximou.E se juntou a Lindir,ele reparou que eles tinham certa afeição por ela.  
>Falando com a voz abafada no tecido do menestrel ela falou.<br>-Estes elfos malvados!Me pegaram!E disseram que eu sou um Orc!

-Não você não é.A elfa falou para a menina.  
>-Eu sujei o vestido...Eu...Eu...Meriel o vestido estragou não vou poder viajar assim…<br>-Oras se acalme nada que água e sabão não resolva,até para você e seu amiguinho!  
>A elfa Meriel apontou o minguante que comia as folhas e lambia a lama .O rei precisava amenizar a bagunça que ele e seus guardas o meteram.<br>-Menestrel,peço -as palavras sairam raspando na garganta- desculpas por este mal entendido,ofereço-lhes minhas instalações para cuidar da menina e jantarem conosco esta noite.

-Agradeço meu disse  
>-Penso Elrond está convosco?Thranduil disse.<br>-Sim,meu senhor,avisei um dos sentinelas para buscá-lo.  
>Thranduil assentiu.<br>Ordenou uma de suas serventes armassem uma tenda,e para preparar uma banheira para a menina.  
>Elfas era o que não faltava ali tentando atrair o olhar dele.O que ele mal tinha tempo.<br>Rapidamente Lindir inteirou o próprio rei de Mirkwood,sobre os ataques que aconteciam em Valfenda.  
>Então Elrond chegou e este tomou a atenção do rei.<br>Lindir se retirou,e foi até a tenda do lado onde foi preparado um aposento provisório para Meriel e Tinúviel.

A cena se repetia,só que mais trabalhosa,Meriel estava ajoelhada ao lado da banheira,grande por sinal,Tinúviel brincava com um Minguante,um gato do mato herbívoro,com pequeninas presas saindo dos lábios,estava sentada á frente listrado de laranja e branco com as patas pretas e as pontas da orelha pontudas para cima,molhado o gato parecia um animal úviel agora ria com os gracejos que o gato fazia enquanto ela tentava tirar galhos dos cachos de seus cabelos.  
>-Meriel?Tinúviel chamou.<br>-Sim, parou de desembaraçar os cabelos dela.  
>-Acha que Lindir está zangado?Altáriel perguntou.<br>-Não meu bem ele ficou muito preocupado,ele viu que você desapareceu,e logo tratou de chamar os sentinelas.  
>-Mas,eu não fiz por mal,eu só estava olhando em volta e então não achei mais o acampamento daí fiquei com medo de nunca mais voltar e não vê-los você e nem Lindir…Pois eu gosto muito,muito,muito...Dele e de você.<br>Meriel que já notara Lindir suspirou ante a revelação carinhosa de Altáriel.  
>-Bem,acho que Lindir ficou mais zangado,por despitar os guardas...Como fez isso?<br>-Oras,eles tem a cara de bravo!Eu tenho medo!E quando eles estão perto só não quero que me vejam para me dar bronca então eles me ignoram...  
>-Ignoram?Perguntou Meriel.<br>-Sim,ficam do jeito que estão,e conversando entre sí sobre a outras elfas…  
>Meriel riu sobre a inocência dela que fez uma careta claramente contraditória a esse assuntos,bem se lembrando de quando ela tinha que ficar junto as outras elfas com ela,era um tormento para a pequena menina.<br>-E eu nem fico lá!Então eu fui só um pouquinho para o lado...E o acampamento sumiu!  
>O Minguante guinchou alto quando Tinúviel roubou a pinha que ele mordia,ela jogou na outra ponta da banheira para vê-lo mergulhar onde ele ficou só com o rabo para a fez rir junto com a fez erguer a cabeça e notá-lo.<br>-Lindir?Tinúviel chamou notando a presença dele.  
>-Sim Tinúviel, estou bem com você?Perguntou Lindir olhando as duas.<br>-Haham...Altáriel abaixou a cabeça cochichou algo para ela.E mais alto disse-lhe.  
>-Vamos lá!Ele vai encorajou.<br>-Eu queria...Queria pedir desculpas por ter me perdido,e prometo que não vou sair mais não gostei de ficar longe na floresta e sozinha.  
>Lindir sorriu aliviado mas também comovido por isso, fez uma breve vênia e disse.<br>-Sei que foi um acidente Tinúviel,e também um acidente maior ainda ser confundida por um Orc.  
>Ela fez uma cara feia, Meriel assim reparou que ele fez uma cara feia..Como podiam ser tão parecidos...<br>-Foi aquele rei!Reclamou a menina apontando para fora da tenda.  
>-Cuidado!Fale baixo!Ele está aqui ao lado!Meriel ralhou.<br>-Ele quis me mataaar...Sussurrou Altáriel.  
>Meriel tirava a menina do banho onde colocava uma camisa improvisada de vestido,amarrada com um cordão de ouro na cintura que ficou ligeiramente grande,foi fornecido pelas elfas da floresta verde.<br>-Tinúviel...Alertou Lindir.A menina parou de resmungar e tratou de ouvir seu guardião.  
>- O rei sente-se culpado por ter cometido tal engano,por isso ele convidou todos nós para fazer a ceia da noite com ele,em sua tenda.<br>-Isto é muita honra!Disse Meriel maravilhada bem sabia que o rei de mirkwood era detalhista com banquetes de festas e comemorações,sendo estas lendárias entre seu povo.  
>Lindir bem sabia que o que o velho e orgulhoso Rei Thranduil fez foi puro protocolo de cordialidade e diplomacia para reparar um dano,e também porque Elrond estava lá.<br>-Preciso meesmo ir?Perguntou ela.  
>-Sim,especialmente você.Lindir setenciou.<br>-Está úviel vencida.  
>Depois de mais alguns minutos para Meriel fazer uma trança nos cabelos de Tinúviel,elas se prepararam para ir á tenda do Rei.<p>

Thranduil tomava vinho junto com Elrond depois de uma preocupante discussão sobre as ordas restantes de Orcs do Senhor do Escuro.O guarda entrou anunciando os primeiro Lindir depois a elfa Meriel de mãos dadas a pequena elfa que vinha de cabeça baixa.  
>Ele teve de admitir que o tecido feito pelos artesãos de suas florestas se empenharam no tecido,e estava até belo nela.<br>Elrond e ele se levantaram e foram saudados comos os Senhores de dois importantes reinos.  
>A única a não falar nada foi a menina.<br>Certamente ainda estava tímida com o ele e de medo.  
>Elrond se aproximou dela.<br>-Olá Tinuviel,está muito bonita hoje com este novo vestido.  
>O "Obrigado"foi tão baixo que mal foi ouvido.<br>-Venha deixe-me apresentá-la ao Rei de já falou dele para você não?  
>-Hum hum...Altáriel não estava com humor para falar com estranhos agora.<br>-Venha meu tomou a mão dela e levou-a diante dele.  
>Thranduil examinava a menina claramente meio-elfo,mas muito mais diferente que os outros.<br>Lindir então a apresentou:  
>-Meu rei,esta menina é Altáriel Tinúviel,cidadã de Imládris.<br>Orfã de fato constatou ele.  
>-Altáriel,diga olá ao rei.<br>A menina parecia ser dificil de tratar,demorando para responder.  
>-Oi.<br>-Olá Altáriel Tinú falou formalmente e alto o que pareceu chamar a atenção dela,onde ela o um par de olhos incomuns,muito incomuns encontrou os dele!  
>Grandes e brilhantes e a cor?Mal se comparava a beleza da filha de Elrond- apesar de ser bela ou de Galadriel!<br>Eram da cor violeta,não eram belos como uma pedra preciosa!As ametistas mais belas que ele já viu.A beleza dela em sí era graciosa,lábios rosados,seu rosto suave e corados,maçãs do rosto altas e nariz aquilino.  
>Ela estendeu-lhe a mão,e ficou no não sabia se comportar diante de um rei,mas este não se importou Elrond não ligava muito para isso,nem se considerava um rei!Mas Thranduil o era..<strong>Só que foram seus guardas que fizeram besteira de confundi-la com um ORC.<strong>  
>Thranduil se abaixou,pois ela ainda era muito pequena,pegou a mãozinha dela,e a levou aos lábios,isso o fez rir pois ela tentou sacudir sua mão,como se cumprimentam os plebeus,ele segurou firme e deu um leve beijo nela.<br>As faces dela pegaram fogo e assim que ele soltou sua mão ela escondeu entre a manga do vestido agarrando os dedos em punho.  
>-Qual o seu nome senhor rei?Altáriel perguntou numa voz tão baixa de timidez que isso arrancou o sorriso do rei.<br>-Me chamo Thranduil,filho de Oropher,rei de Mirkwood.  
>-Ham…Eu eu sou Tinúviel.A voz dela foi sumindo.<br>Elrond tomou a dianteira e os conduziu a mesa da ceia.  
>Altáriel ficou ao lado de Lindir e depois se seguia Meriel.<br>Enquanto faziam a ceia Thranduil bebia vinho quando o silvo do minguante foi ouvido e um vulto laranja,quase derrubou sua taça,quase porque ele agarrou com a outra mão, o gato Minguante que tentava beber da taça do rei espetando as garras e de língua para bem sabia que estes gatos gostam de uvas o vinho não seria diferente.  
>-Ah!há!há!Você está aí!Tinúviel levantando foi até o rei,e devagar apanhou o gato.<br>-Este é Mír meu novo amigo...Ele...Ele pode ficar?  
>As ametistas voltaram-se para ele suplicantes e surpreendentemente Thranduil declinou ao pedido dela,sem entender o porque dele não resistir tanto.<br>Ela sorriu e agradeceu.  
>-Obrigada.Mír,agora fique quieto...Ela parou de falar e viu a mesa do rei.<br>Correndo agora á vontade na tenda do rei,fazendo Lindir se envergonhar…  
>-Isso são Mapas!Ela se sentou na cadeira do rei.-Quanta coisa...Dizia a menina deslumbrada.<br>-Sim,são mapas da minha floresta.O rei falou para ela.  
>-Onde você mora?Tinúviel perguntou.<br>Thranduil se levantou e foi até ela ficando ao seu lado ele olhou a folha e apontou.  
>Erin Lasgalen a fortaleza da floresta.<br>Ela olhou brevemente o rei e ficou admirando o mapa ricamente desenhado.  
>-E onde está Imládris senhor?Ela se dobrou na mesa.<br>-Deste lado perto das montanhas e desta fenda na terra perto do começou a indicar.  
>-E onde estamos?Aqui?Perguntou ela.<br>Tinúviel apontou um pouco longe,e o rei voltou a pegar na mão dela gentilmente e levou ao lugar certo.  
>As planíces das montanhas.<br>-Não é mais para cá.E Lothlorien,o lugar que estamos indo.-Thranduil se adiantou- É mais a frente, aqui.  
>-Ahn!Estamos pertinho agora...Só mais alguns passos...Uááhh!O bocejo bem-vindo fez a elfa Meriel se erguer.<br>Isso deu um leve sorriso no involuntário no rei crianças nunca aguentam viajem,se tivesse seu filho,porque seria um elfo.Não deixaria viajar tão cedo que crescesse um pouco mais antes de sair de suas florestas.  
>-Acho que está na hora de alguém ir se se aproximou.O rei se afastou soltando a mão dela.<br>-Não.È só mais um pouco.O rei está me ensinando "Mapologia".  
>Lindir se levantou,a manha dela era uma cartada boa para fazê-los ceder.<br>-Isso se chama cartografia e não crei que sua noite foi bem longa,Tinúviel.Vá dormir agora com Meriel.E depois mostrarei mais mapas amanhã.  
>Thranduil achou engraçado quando ela se arrastou com o gato no colo para fora da mesa.<br>-Não se esqueça de dizer boa noite ao disse voltando-se para os senhores na tenda.  
>E o par de ametistas agora sonolentos voltou-se para ele, gostava de admirá-los.<br>-Boa noite, senhor rei ,amanhã eu posso ver mais mapas?

Um pedido para o rei...Aquele que é o mais dificil dos elfos?Elrond se espantou até com a amabilidade do rei para com uma criança,sempre tão impaciente…Altivo e orgulhoso,afastados dos demais.  
>Realmente isso seria uma mudança e tanto.<br>-Boa noite senhor noite noite senhor Elrond.  
>Os elfos viram a meio-elfo partir.O Rei Thranduil manteve o olhar até a figura da meio elfo o rei com as lembranças do olhar dela.<br>Fim.

**_O que acharam,gostaria de saber o que acham!_**


End file.
